Am I?
by TamyTheAnimeLover
Summary: Drake has been feeling... weird lately around Josh. And he goes to try and prove his suspicions with a little experiment. Boy/Boy action Don't like Don't read. Actual story better than summary.


Okay so you know how you like chip a nail or get a cut and you FINALLY notice it and your all like "How in the name of cheese did this happen?" Yeah well the exact same thing happened with this story. It's like my fingers are magical. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!

Disclamer: I don not own Drake and Josh nor make any profit.

Warning: M, boy/boy, nakedness occurs

Am I? Or Not?

It was a Saturday night around 7:00 pm. Megan and their parents were at a musical or some crap, not like Drake cared. He had some other things on his mind, like that girl he was dating…

All thoughts were cut off when Josh entered the room… in his boxers. Drake's bottom section suddenly throbbed and he winced. He has been feeling this way lately around Josh but he doesn't know why… he figured it was hormones and he just wanted to see that girl… who he didn't remember her name… but maybe it was something more…

"Oh hey Drake", Josh said with a smile.

Throb…

"H-hey Josh…", Drake said with a very faint blush on his cheeks.

Apparently Josh saw the blush or the way Drake's legs were wrapped around each other in a/or what it looks like a very uncomfortable position.

"Hey, uh you ok?"

"What me? Oh fine…

"Ok then."

Josh was currently in the kitchen making a sandwich and when he bended over to pick up a knife he dropped and Drake began to drool at the sight. That's it. He thought as he paced to the kitchen towards Josh. He was about to find out if what he was feeling was true.

Poor Josh didn't know what was coming until he felt two arms circle and hold his waist and a tongue licking his neck. Unconsciously he moaned and stiffened.

"D-Drake what are you doing?" Josh asked while the hands that circled his waist began exploring his chest.

Josh felt Drake shrug and said "I don't really know". Drake's hands began going up and down, up and down on Josh's chest. Josh moaned again. It felt so good but he knew it was wrong.

Drake noticed his erection hardened hearing all of Josh's moans. And now was poking Josh's ass with it. He heard Josh whimper and moan and just continued poking him. More whimpers and moans, damn Josh sounds so sexy. He didn't know how much more he could handle, but refused to come now.

Drake didn't know it but Josh was enjoying this as much as he was. Josh's eyes bulged out when he felt Drake's erection on his ass and he moaned and whimpered without him knowing. His pleasure was cut short when he was turned around and was pushed against the wall face to face with the man giving him these sensations.

Drake decided to make things a little more interesting so he turned Josh around and pushed him on the wall. He stared at his step brother for a few minutes and then captured his mouth. He thought whatever he does in the next hour is worth any punishment he could ever receive.

Drake's tongue licked Josh's lips, begging to enter, when Josh didn't comply, Drake whimpered and pouted in the kiss. Josh gave a slight blush and opened his mouth. Drake smirked, mouth still on Josh's lips, shoved his tongue down Josh's throat. Josh's blush deepened and began to move his tongue along with Drake's. Damn, he thought, Drake was skilled at this.

Unknowingly Drake himself moaned in the kiss, causing Josh to do the same. For who know how long, tongues battled for dominance and Drake would always win. They broke apart for air and a small string of saliva connected their mouths. Breathing hard, Drake and Josh stared at each other. Josh with a bright red blush on his face ended up hugging and pulling on Drake's head and hair for dear life during their heated kiss. While Drake's hands ended up cupping Josh's butt.

"D-Drake… we shouldn't do this…" Josh said kind of sad because he didn't want to stop.

"You know what, I don't care, one way or another I will get my way with you tonight." Drake said tightening his grip on Josh's butt.

Josh's face became red. Get his way? He doesn't mean… we both are still virgins right? Oh who am I kidding he's been with more girls then anyone and if he's willing to go this far with ME then he must have done it with a billion of girls…

Drake pulled down Josh's boxers and lifted Josh's leg up against the wall.

"I-I don't t-think it's f-fair that I'm the only one h-here fully n-naked." Josh said trying not to faint from embarrassment.

"Very well then." Drake said breathing in Josh's neck and then pulling away to strip off his cloths.

Once he was fully naked he pushed his body flush against Josh's and whispered in his ear.

"What I was going to do didn't require me to be naked anywhere." Drake said huskily.

Josh blushed. You mean he was just going to give me a blowjob? I'm such an idiot… But he was cut short when Drake grinded his erection against Josh's. Josh gasped and Drake smirked. He then lowered his head to Josh's now throbbing erection and kissed the tip. Josh winced. Drake brushed his lips against the tip and then swallowed the tip in his mouth. Josh threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

RING.

The doorbell rang. Drake took his mouth off of Josh's erection and received a whimper from Josh. But Drake went back to Josh's face and gave him a final kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. He then went back down to Josh's boxers and licked all of the pre-cum off of the tip and gave it a final kiss and suck before pulling Josh's boxers back up and putting all of his cloths back on. He knew his parents were home and smirked. He pulled Josh to his mouth and whispered into his ear "Maybe next time." He smirked and nibbled Josh's ear before going upstairs to his room and Josh opened the door where he was yelled at for wearing only boxers and got questioned on why his boxers were a little wet and why his face was so red.

Drake was right about himself. He was bisexual.

Okay this is really not the best fic ever, it's like my first... so please so flames thanks!


End file.
